El Principe: Cuento De Un Sueño Y Una Pesadilla
by Ooo-NuclearReckoning
Summary: El Joven Principe del Dulce Reino de "La Tierra de Zzz" siempre ha vivido oprimido y lejos de los peligros. Todo cambiara cuando harto de las restricciones se embarca en un viaje para lograr el reconocimiento del Dulce Reino. Un viaje simple que se convertirá en una aventura que decidira el Destino de toda la futura tierra de Aaa y tambien sobrevivir al Rey Vampiro


**¡Buenos Días¡ Queridos Lectores ¿Cómo estamos hoy?.**

**Primeramente quisiera informar que no he dejado "Los Héroes De Ooo: La Odisea Inesperada" , pero he tenido problemas con su escritura y el encaje de algunas ideas.**

**Además me surgió esta idea durante una clase de escritura y al ver el boceto que inicialmente seria un One-Shot , me decidí a alargarlo y crear un nuevo fic que posteriormente se relacionara con LHO (O como quieran llamarle). También no me dejaba de molestar la Trama en la cabeza XD**

**Esto será AU/UA y eso quiere decir que no sigue el canon o lo sigue pero se separa.(Aunque con Fionna Y Cake…. Pues ya saben)**

**También planeo crear un nuevo "Fandom" sobre la Tierra de Aaa con varias ideas que tengo y escribir una "Saga" de Fics**

**Declaimer/Descargo De Responsabilidad: Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura Pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward. Los personajes de "Fionna Y Cake" pertenecen a Natasha Allegri. Desafortunadamente.**

_**EL PRINCIPE**_

**Prologo**

_Fue hace tiempos antiguos, Cuando los primeros pueblos de los Hombres comenzaban a surgir, que sucediera esta mítica leyenda_

"_El Señor De Los Sueños"_

_La historia original cuenta que en aquel místico tiempo donde apenas había hombres y dominaban las criaturas mágicas. Hubo uno, un único hombre que fuera completamente bueno y bondadoso._

_Aquel hombre fue muy feliz y amante de la vida, la naturaleza y todas las cosas buenas. Un ejemplo a seguir para todos, un hombre recto y derecho que trabajaba para hacer feliz a su familia_

_Pero su esposa no lo fue…_

_Farah fue inicialmente la chica más feliz de la tierra. Pero empezaba a sentirse deprimida y desgastada, porque no podía realizar su más preciado y secreto sueño._

_En los negocios de Hechiceros Oscuros le hablaron sobre un "Ser" que podría cumplirle su deseo, fuese el deseo que fuese. Pero también le advirtieron que este ser era un gran y malicioso tramposo._

_También le dijeron como invocar al "Demonio". Se necesitaban las joyas más hermosas del pueblo. Una de cada color._

_Tras cruzar una gran travesía por los reinos de los "Superiores" y sobrevivir a encuentros con corruptos usuarios de la magia, llego a su destino._

_Un gigantesco templo de oro en forma cubica. Cualquier bandido lo asaltaría, excepto por el gran detalle de que solo parecía un espejismo en la inmensidad de aquel desierto._

_Muchos lo han buscado y muchos fueron los que cayeron en la locura o perecieron en el desierto ya sea por hambre o tormentas de arena, el desierto denominado "El Dorado"._

_Se le denominaba así por la aparición de un Corcel dorado y brillante como el sol a aquellos que estaban cercanos a la muerte y aquellas personas creían que solo era un espejismo._

_El hombre entro al templo y tras curiosear se dio cuenta de que no había nada especial en aquel templo y se marchaba decepcionado._

_Hasta que encontró un extraño símbolo en aquel templo. El símbolo tenia diferentes compartimentos y ahí fue donde introdujo lentamente cada una de las joyas. Sin embargo al terminar, se dio cuenta que todo era una mentira ¿O No?._

_En aquel momento se desmayo debido a una fuerza misteriosa. Tuvo una alucinación horrible sobre guerras, objetos que desaparecían a millones de personas rápidamente , hombres que caían ante la fuerza de los demonios del infierno, personas "Dulces" afectadas por un objeto malvado o maldito y repentinamente una arena nublo su vista y despertó. _

_Despertó en un lugar distinto pero a la vez similar en el que se había encontrado antes._

_Ahí estaba en un "Cubo" pero había 2 puertas o aberturas en forma de puertas arriba y en ambas se podía notar un infinito vacio con solo trozos de materia que flotaban y chocaban entre si en aquel vacio._

_Su curiosidad no duro, pues fue interrumpido por una oscura figura humanoide con cuernos que más bien parecía una sombra o una silueta_

_Ese era el "Ser" que estaba buscando. Era un ser con forma de silueta bidimensional que podía moverse por todo el cubo._

_No tenia la certeza de que este ser fuera en realidad el "Ser"._

_El ser se presento como Prismo I también conocido como "El Genio Negro" o "El Señor De Los Deseos". Pero en aquel lugar solo se sentía oscuridad y desesperación. Una terrible desolación._

_Solo se encontraban el, el Genio y los miles de esqueletos que alguna vez fueron personas que cometieron el error de "Elegir Mal Su Destino"_

_El genio era malicioso, deseaba las almas de los desafortunados y de los imbéciles que pedían un deseo avaricioso. Fue tramposo y mentiroso pero a la vez siempre seguía jugando limpio._

_Los genios siempre seguían el juego limpiamente, sin embargo nunca pronuncian las reglas hasta que te derrotan limpiamente y obtienen tu alma. Jamás advertían que existían diferentes y devastadores resultados para hasta el más ridículo y menos peligroso deseo._

_Y con Prismo no había excepción. Salvo por el hecho de ser el líder de estos demonios cumplidores de deseos y por ser el único que tenía derecho a decidir si matar o no_

_Aun si el deseador sobreviviera. Tarde o Temprano seria otra alma en el bolsillo del genio_

_Pero este hombre fue especial, el no deseaba ningún bien para sí mismo, si no que siempre tomaba más importante el bien de los demás._

_Tras pensar en una forma de cumplir su deseo y "engañar" al genio para salir vivo de aquel lugar. Primero había pensado en desear hacer realidad la voluntad de las personas, pero eso seria casi lo mismo a cumplir deseos como los Genios. _

_Dijo su deseo._

_-Desearía poder cumplir los más grandes sueños de las personas, solo sus sueños-_

_El genio acepto con renuencia pues le resultaba difícil llevarse a esta alma pues no había deseado algo fatal ni sencillo. Aun asi le quedaba la segunda opción "El Sufimiento"._

_Con un rápido chasquido de los dedos, el genio hizo desaparecer al humano y regresarlo al templo._

_El hombre despertó envuelto y ahogado en una extraña arena dorada y brillante como el mismo oro._

_Descubrió que todo el templo había desaparecido, habiendo sido hundido posiblemente por aquella extraña arena._

_Ya no tenía esperanza. El señor de los deseos lo había engañado y lo dejo a su suerte en el desierto. _

_Por lo que decidió volver a su pueblo derrotado aparentemente_

_Ya no había al menos peligro en el camino de regreso y el hombre extrañamente no necesito ningún recurso o sucumbió a la locura ante la soledad_

_Un año paso desde que había emprendido el viaje hacia el temlo y en la víspera del nuevo, había regresado_

_El hombre camino por su pueblo donde la gente estaba feliz y contenta celebrando. Pero extrañamente nadie lo noto, era como si el era invisible._

_Pedía que lo vieran y le pusieran atención, pero nadie le hizo caso._

_En aquel momento una pequeña niña paso corriendo y lo atravesó_

_Lo atravesó como si solo fuera aire, como si nadie estuviera ahí, como si el no existiera_

_Al menos en ese plano material ya no pertenecía_

_El ya no podía ser ni visto, ni olido, ni tocado, ni sentido. Ahora era un espíritu_

_Fueron las consecuencias de su deseo. De lo que e genio hizo_

_Regreso a su hogar. Estaba cerrado, pero no le resulta difícil pasar, ya que atravesaba los muros y las puertas_

_Entro y encontró a su amada triste y desolada y extrañamente dormida. Sabía que en el plazo en el que estaba ausente sus hijos habían fallecido._

_Pero incluso la oscuridad y la desesperación deben acabar en algún momento_

_Alzo su mano y vio como la misma arena dorada que lo había envuelto después de haber pedido su deseo, salía de su mano y como u remolino envolvió a la mujer que estaba dormida_

_Tras llegado el nuevo día vio como su mujer se levantaba feliz. Parecía que nunca hubiera estado triste._

_Otra sorpresa grande lo golpeo. Sus niños, estaban vivos y salvos._

_Fue un sueño hecho realidad, pero lamentablemente no lo fue para el. El ya no podía vivir, el ya no podía amar_

_Ahora era solo Arena de los sueños_

_Ahora estaba solo_

_Pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir con su "Vida" . Ahora se dedicaba a cumplir los sueños de las personas. Con aquella arena quitaba los malos pensamientos y daba la clave para cumplir cualquier sueño_

_La vida de su pueblo fue infinita. El oro llegaba a las manos de todos y también la esperanza de vivir más, sin enfermedades, sin corrupción._

_Pero esto no duro mucho…_

_Los otros pueblos que surgían estaban indignados y convencidos de que aquel pueblo hacia tratos con el Demonio.. Los celos y la envidia envenenaron sus mentes y el conflicto no estaba lejos a suceder._

_Los hechiceros y los "Superiores" estaban sorprendidos ante el suceso. Anteriormente solo lo vieron como una casualidad, pero el creciente poder de aquel pueblo llamo su atención_

"_El Señor De Los Sueños" como fue denominado el ser al que atribuían la buena fortuna del pueblo y que solo podía ser visto fugazmente por los niños._

_Los demás humanos, los reyes y los Hechiceros no fueron los únicos que se encontraron interesados en el secreto de aquel pueblo._

_La raza de los genios encabezados por Prismo estaba furiosa de que los gobernantes de la tierra se encontraban interesados en un poder menor y no en que el poder fue el que ellos le otorgaron a un simple humano._

_Rápidamente se agotaren los llamados "tontos y desesperados" que venían a perder a su alma a favor de un deseo, ahora estaban interesados en la legenda del Señor De Los Sueños_

_Pronto la existencia de estos demonios estuvo en peligro, pero fue más peligroso provocarlo._

_Tampoco tardo mucho para que el mismo pueblo se corrompiese, pues sus sueños eran cada vez más egoístas, oscuros y espeluznantes que desafiaban a la magia y a la fe_

_Fue cuando este hombre se dio cuenta de su terrible error y decidió desaparecer._

_La desesperación asolo lentamente a lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo tranquilo y destruyo el poco bien que había. Se volvieron una versión deformada de lo que fueron._

_Ellos buscaban incesantemente la forma de volver a recuperar su fuente de fortuna, cada ve más desesperados acudieron a los mismísimas huestes del Señor del Mal_

_Los genios envinaron cada vez más sus mentes y destruyeron lo que quedaba del buen espíritu que tenían en su corazón. Provocaron el conflicto con los demás pueblos y con los reinos._

_Un pequeño pueblo de la especie denominada "hombres o humanos" logro lo inalcanzable sino lo imposible. Formar su propio Reino_

_El soberano del mundo "El Rey Poder" eligió a un joven de aquel reino para sucederlo. Provocando el cese de conflicto entre los reinos y los pueblos_

_Pero no todo fue luz y esperanza.._

_Hombres rebeldes del nuevo reino deseaban aniquilar el mal y entonces surgió un grupo poderoso y misterioso. Su primera misión fue su primer error. "Destruir a los genios"_

_Los genios como todos los demonios fueron seres que ponían la culpa en las manos de otras personas y seres. Ahora culpaban a aquel hombre por destruir el equilibrio y por incitar a los humanos a destruir y cazar demonios._

_Parecía que aquel hombre no era el único con aquellas habilidades, pues aunque pocos avistamientos pudieron verse, se puede afirmar que "El señor de los sueños" tenia aprendices y paladines._

_Personas que controlaban la misma arena dorada y un nuevo añadido, ql que podían crear cualquier cosa de las arenas y darle vida_

_Las historias de los hombres del Sur decían que se trataba de gente buena, honesta e incorruptible igual que en su momento lo fue su maestro. Traían los buenos pensamientos y la fuerza de voluntad a aquellos que se encontraban en tinieblas._

_Fueron llamados los "Hombres de las Arenas"_

_Así fue hasta que.._

_La guerra se desato para todas las razas_

_Los humanos deseaban el poder y veían indignidad en las criaturas mágicas y en los magos._

_Esto hizo que los gobernantes más desesperados acudieran al llamado del Reino de Abadon "El reino de los males y el caos". Esto último fue lo que más les intereso._

_Los humanos deseaban un mundo dominado por un puño de hierro con orden y la única forma de destruir el orden es con caos._

_Cosa que también aprovecharon los genios para iniciar su propia guerra con "Los hombres de Arena"._

_Durante un largo tiempo los genios convencieron al reino de los" Humanos" otorgándoles la ubicación de los elementos necesitados para crear armas y objetos que les darían apoyo en la guerra._

_El único pago de esta "Alianza" era que los humanos debían ayudar en la extinción de "Los Hombres de Arena" , pero los humanos buscaban eliminar a 2 pájaros de un tiro._

_Mientras tanto los "Señores de los Deseos" los genios de mayor rango encontraron la forma de no solo traspasar el poder a un sucesor, sea de la raza que fuese sino todo el odio._

_Fue Prismo II Quien inicio el conflicto con los Hombres de Arena. Los culpaba de asesinar a su padre._

_Ambas razas eran inmortales en el mundo humano y no podían morir, pero si podían ser encerradas en toda una eternidad. Al menos hasta que se encontrara la forma._

_Los humanos se dividieron en este asunto. Algunos apoyaron a los demonios con la condición de cumplir los deseos sin ningún mal y otros apoyaron a los usuarios de arena. _

_Nadie sospecharía una Traición en ambos bandos por parte de los humanos_

_Al final solo los humanos._

_Solo ellos ganaron ambas guerras_

_No importa a quien apoyaran, pronto dieron su verdadero rostro a conocer, ambos lados fueron traicionados. El desprecio de los Humanos por la magia enterró a ambas razas en las tinieblas_

_Los genios huyeron a los montes más alla en tierras congeladas, eran demonios y por lo tanto un mal superior o un gran bien podían destruirlos y la falta de un líder siempre seria su debilidad_

_La muerte de Prismo II condeno a los demonios cumple deseos a retirarse, pero aun asi los humanos encontraron la forma de destruir a esta especie._

_Solo quedaron 5 de estas criaturas: 2 Se quedaron en las profundidades de la tierra aun engañando a las pobres almas que se cayeran en sus trampas, otros 2 pasaron a regresar al poder del reino de los demonios y fueron los generales de los ejércitos "de elite" en la guerra contra El Rey Energia. Del último no se supo nada_

_Los hombres de las arenas fueron enterrados pero no destruidos, fueron puestos en un encierro eterno bajo las profundidades del desierto._

_Otra razón para temer a los humanos, para encerrar a los hombres de las arenas utilizaron un maleficio poderoso que condenaría a 2000 almas inmortales pero del que se necesitaban 4000 almas mortales sacrificadas_

_El Fin Justifica Los Medios_

_Los humanos lo hicieron capturaron y sacrificaron a un pueblo entero de su propia raza._

_Un anexo antiguo cuenta que El Señor De Los Sueños original tuvo un descendiente, un hijo con sus mismos poderes y otro relata que ayudo y apoyo a un joven en una travesía para convertirse en héroe para derrotar a su hermano que se había convertido en un hechicero poderoso llamado por la población como "El Maldito". Los lingüistas expertos y los poetas lo denominaron con un nombre tanto misterioso y místico como terrorífico y espeluznante. _

_También hablaba sobre un trato que "ESS" Hizo con aquel joven Héroe, pero el objetivo del trato jamás fue descubierto. Aunque se rumoro que fue algo relacionado con, un "Manual", el heredero de Prismo II y posiblemente el quinto genio restante_

_Con ambas razas inmortales fuera del camino, los humanos iniciaron la rebelión contra un gobernante despiadado y debilitaron a las fuerzas demoniacas que lo apoyaban._

_No se sabe contra que pelearon que tenía bajo su control a la mitad del mundo antique, pero se sabe que se tuvo que hacer una alianza de todas las razas para destruir a este poderoso enemigo_

_También se rumoro que solo la unión de aquel joven héroe y del poderoso y malvado hechicerp como fuerza defensora ayudo a destruir un tiránico régimen_

_Tras aquella terrible Guerra los humanos proclamaron ser los auténticos dueños del mundo antique y traicionaron a sus aliados. Pero uno cometió un terrible error._

_La magia no murió ese día, sino que la frialdad y maldad humana como la ambición por el poder la corrompieron y la volvieron más destructiva cada vez que se usaba._

_Los humanos cometieron su peor error, se traicionaron a si mismos entre todos 3 veces. La ultima fue mortal, pero a pesar de toda la destrucción._

_Tanto buenos, como malvados sobrevivieron….._

_Y No estaban dispuestos a dejar sus viejas costumbres._

_Volvieron a surgir, esta vez en una tierra dominada por la magia. Su regreso fue una maravilla para todos los seres de aquella antigua tierra._

_Algo que ellos usaron como un punto de inflexión para cumplir su meta._

_La ambición de los humanos despertó la ira de los demonios de la Noche-o-sfera, los hombres cayeron uno a uno contra los demonios, la desesperación los consumió_

_Eventualmente y con mucha desesperación encontraron el "Sello de Arena" , el cual abrieron con la intención de destruir o tan siquiera volver a encerrar a los demonios en aquel infierno._

_Sin embargo los "Hombres de arena" ya no fueron los mismos de antes, ahora estaban furiosos con los humanos y posteriormente pasaron a arrasar a la raza que se había puesto nuevamente arriba de todo._

_Para destruir a la fuerza demoniaca, según el Lingüista JT. Doggzone : Se necesito un gran esfuerzo de proporciones titánicas para reunir a todas las razas en contra del Gobernante demonio, pero una criatura "Nigromántica" destruyo la confianza e inicio el evento conocido como:_

"_La Primera Guerra Universal"_

_El conflicto volvió a extinguir a la especie humana, aparentemente de forma definitiva esta vez._

_Solo pocos quedaron y las mismas criaturas mágicas se encontraban debilitadas por la guerra, pero esto no fue el inicio de la prosperidad y felicidad_

_Un tiránico y demente rey surgió de entre los escombros de su antiguo reino y declaro la guerra a los reinos debilitados._

_El rey buscaba en especial a un joven inmortal y una bruja loca, a los que culpaba por dejarlo terriblemente ciego_

_Este rey destruyo una gran parte de las islas del sur y occidente de la Tierra de Www como fue llamada en aquel tiempo. _

_Gobernó con puño de hierro y esclavizo a todas las razas mediante "Maquinas" y "Jhons" tan enormes que literalmente atravesaban la atmosfera_

_Durante 100 años mantuvo el control, llamando a su nuevo y masivo dominio como la Tierra de Xxx por el puro gusto del rey , ni idea de porque los humanos consideraban repugnante ese nombre_

_Pero unas cuantas islas resistieron todos los ataques del "Industriesclavizador" como fue apodado este rey. Aquellas islas se convirtieron en la "Tierra de Yyy" por que el nombre se asemejaba al sonido de su grito de victoria . El grito de ¡Yey Yey Yey¡_

_Ninguna alianza por más grande pudo derrocar a este rey._

_Pero un día…_

_Una criatura horrible destruyo su reino y mato a la mayoría de sus habitantes, el rey desapareció sin dejar rastro._

_La criatura queda en control del reino por lo menos 50 años, su identidad y aspecto jamás han sido revelados._

_La denominada "Dulce Gente" aliados de los humanos de bien y las criaturas mágicas de bien aprovecharon para destruir todo el armamento y ejercito del anterior rey y de paso reconquistar el reino. A pesar de tener suerte, aquel poderoso enemigo se oculto en el Castillo Tech y ninguna criatura u hombre pudieron recuperar el Castillo_

_Aunque si reconquistaron el Reino y liberaron a los oprimidos_

"_Los hombres de arena" volvieron para ayudar a la Dulce gente a recuperar el reino y perdonar a los humanos, pero todo fue una trampa._

_Ahora ellos tenían el poder._

_Pero una rebelión impuesta por un pequeño grupo y fundada por un misterioso servidor fue suficiente para confirmar el fin de esta corrompida raza._

"_Los hombres de arena" se encontraron debilitados y huyeron._

_Pero las secuelas de la guerra fueron horribles, la gente tenia traumas, pocos humanos sobrevivieron y los integrantes de aquella rebelión también cambiaron._

_El misterioso servidor y fundador de la Rebelión fue proclamado como el gobernante de toda la tierra, ningún "Continente" se le opuso._

_El nuevo reino fue llamado como "La Tierra de Zzz" se le denomino así porque el "Rey Mysterios" dijo que la gente aun estaba dormida metafóricamente debido a todos los conflictos y a que según sus palabras _

"_El Mal Aun Dormía, Así Como Aquellos Que Lo Desafiaron"_

-Bueno, eso es todo- Dijo un hombre humanoide de color blanco como malvavisco y un uniforme de realeza café chocolatoso como el mismo dulce, tenía un libro de color marrón ,el cual estaba leyendo en un gran cuarto de color rosa

El hombre era conocido como "El Dulce Rey" , sin embargo este título no lo pudo ostentar al menos no oficialmente, por lo que fue llamado como "Dulce Gobernante" por sus sirvientes y como "Dulce Alcalde" por el Rey de la Tierra de Zzz.

A su frente había una cama grande y rosada, en la que estaba acostado un niño muy parecido a el .

Solo que el niño tenía una piel de tonalidad rosa ligero como el chicle y un cabello corto del mismo color, vestido con un pijama rosa.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el niño rosa un poco decepcionado.

-Si- confirmo el hombre blanco, -Pensé que odiabas las lecciones de Historia hijo- Dijo el Dulce Gobernante.

-Si lo se- Suspiro el pequeño. –Pero esta fue muy interesante, ¿Enserio no hay más?- Dijo un poco inquieto el pequeño.

-Bueno, hay otro anexo, pero esta inconcluso- Aclaro el dulce hombre.

-¡Cuéntalo Padre¡- Dijo feliz el muchacho.

-Aaa Gumball- Reprimió el padre a su hijo.

-oh Por favor- Pidió el niño un tanto avergonzado.

-Bien- Respondió el Dulce gobernante ojeando el libro marron

_Se dice que la única historia escrita sobre el ataque del Lich en el castillo del rey de La Tierra de Xxx puede ser encontrada._

_Buscando a ciertos animales mágicos, pues un humano con uno de estos fue el ultimo que lo poseyó, antes de pasarlo a un familiar cercano. Pero este humano nunca tuvo ningún familiar, al menos de sangre._

_Este libro es muy codiciado y valioso debido a una información que el tiránico rey consideraba crucial para el destino de todos los reinos y para completar su venganza_

_Se dice que el monstruo aun busca el libro para encontrar a 2 reyes y al "Negro"_

-¿Al negro?- Pregunto el joven rosa un poco confundido

-Bueno hijo. Los libros de tu escuela son muy confusos-Dijo el Rey mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Si aunque normalmente son aburridos- Dijo el pequeño chico y solto una pequeña risa. -¿Te puedes creer que todas esas cosas pasaron? Digo Zzz es un lugar muy normal que parece que nunca hubieran pasado esa clase de ¡Cosas locas¡- Grito el muchachito y alzo sus manos haciendo unos ademanes muy alegre

-Jajá Así es la historia y en realidad Zzz es un lugar muy interesante actualmente- Respondió el hombre

El muchacho se enojo un poco y hablo, ya era su hora de dormir pero el aun no quería dormirse después de oír semejante y fantástica historia que aun no podía creer provenía de un simple libro de la Historia de Zzz.

-Pero yo nunca he salido de La Dulce Villa apenas he ido a los bosques de algodon, papa – Dijo el muchacho un poco disgustado

-Algún día lo harás- Aclaro el Dulce Gobernante.

-Si y cuando lo haga ¿Podre ir a esos lugares tan interesantes de los que hablan los libros?- Pregunto esperanzadamente el muchacho.

-Si ¿Qué lugares son los que quieres visitar, hijo?- Pregunto el hombre.

-¡Hay muchos¡- Dijo exaltado el muchacho

-Bueno no te quedes en silencio ¡Dilos campeón¡- Dijo un poco risueño el dulce hombre

-El reino del Fuego- Dijo el niño

-¿El reino del fuego?- Pregunto el padre un poco preocupado. Pues el "Dulce Reino" no tenia relaciones estables con aquel reino.

-Aja en mis libros se ve como uno de los lugares más interesantes y dicen que hay unas ruinas increíbles de las guerras que mencionan-Dijo el niño, era muy inteligente para alguien de su edad

-¿No hay otro lugar que te apetecería visitar? –

-Si. Las tierras del Pasto- Dijo el muchacho emocionado, aunque no tanto como la primera vez

-Ahh es un poco peligroso y ya te hemos dicho quien vive ahí- Dijo el Dulce gobernante a su hijo, pues quería serle sincero. Las tierras del pasto eran el segundo dominio de uno de los seres más infames de la tierra de Zzz y no quería hacerle frente a los vampiros por segunda vez

-¿En realidad es tan malo?- Pregunto el chico un poco decepcionado, las tierras del pasto en sus libros eran unos lugares verdes y hermosos donde crecían la fauna y la felicidad aunado a los animales mágicos, no lo que su padre le decía, que era un lugar marchito y oscuro.

-Si ya te lo repetido mucho. ¿no hay otro lugar menos peligroso?-Pregunto bostezando el dulce rey a su hijo

-Bueno. Lo que más desearía seria ir a los límites, allá hacia donde empiezan las tierras inexploradas y por la cordillera del Reino de los Misterios. ¡Esos lugares ni siquiera han sido descritos en los libros¡- Respondió jovialmente el niño rosa, aunque un poco cansado

El gobernante estaba acobijando a su hijo con una gran sabana rosa y repentinamente se detuvo. Pensaba en la tercera respuesta de su hijo pues era lo que más temía que Gumball quería aventurarse a aquellas tierras

No le preocupaban las demandas del Reino de los Misterios, tampoco lo hombres lobos o aun asi los insignificantes grupos de vampiros que aun seguían a la antigua y fallecida reina.

Todo Eso fue el resto del camino. Lo que verdaderamente lo asusto fue el principio. El rey aun tenia pesadillas sobre un horrible evento y el territorio que comenzaba para llegar al "Reino De Los Misterios"

Fue irónico como un camino a un Desierto caliente empieza por un lugar frio.

De aquel lugar se contaban miles de historias. Alli podias encontrar de todo: Cazarecompensas, traidores, soldados, mercenarios dispuestos a trabajar por el mejor postor.

Pero fueron sus habitantes más antiguos en las montañas de allí lo que más lo asustaban. Sobre todo la "Bruja"

-Ahh papa- Dijo el chico rosa como vio a su padre estupefacto y pensativo

-¿Por qué quieres ir a esos lugares?- Pregunto u poco molesto el rey.

-Ya lo dije son muy interesantes y me gustaría conocer a los otros reinos. Además "las montañas heladas" tienen varias runas que deben ser investigas y hay muchas sustancias antiguas que podrían hacer los pasteles más exquisitos- Respondió el muchacho y después de eso dio un bostezo.

Al rey le molestaba esta actictu de su hijo, era muy parecido a…

No. Ni siquiera quería mencionarlos o pensar en ellos. En un repentino ataque de ira el rey grito

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR LAS MONTAÑAS HELADAS¡- Grito el rey enfurecido, pero ciertamente triste.

Su hijo se estremeció ante el grito casi espectral de su padre. Fue como si una oscuridad lo hubiera poseído aunque fuera brevemente.

El rey se percato de esto y rápidamente se calmo para abrazar a su hijo. El también comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre papa?- Pregunto triste el muchacho

-Es es que.. No quiero que nada te pase-Dijo el dulce rey entre sollozos

-Pero nada me pasara mientras tu estés aquí ¿Qué te pone triste entonces?- Pregunto el niño con los ojos abiertos.

El rey calmo sus sollozos pero aun tenía esa mirada triste. Tomo el libro marrón y lo guardo en un estante grande que estaba a la derecha del cuarto.

-Papa cuando regreses de tu viaje ¿Podremos ir a algunos de esos lugares que quiero visitar?- Pregunto el muchachito con esperanza en sus ojos.

El dulce rey vio aquellos ojos y sintió tristeza. Maña era el cumpleaños de su hijo pero el se encontraría fuera en un viaje hacia el reino de los misterios con un mensaje de paz y la esperanza de una nueva era para la tierra de Zzz.

Buscaba un nuevo mundo donde su hijo podía ser reconocido como lo que era en realidad.

Un Príncipe de alto rango

Un miembro de la realeza y el digno sucesor de un padre guerrero y una madre inteligente.

El Príncipe de La Tierra de Aaa , como el soñaba llamar a la nueva tierra

Pero también le entristecía que hubiera pocas esperanzas de volveral reino con vida, muchos menos de regresar. Le mintió al pequeño a pesar de su dolor lo quiso ver feliz.

Se acerco a la cama y hablo

-No a las montañas heladas- Reprimió el rey

-uhh- Suspiro el dulce muchacho decepcionado, pero fue interrumpido por su padre

-Pero tal vez, solo tal vez si podríamos visitar las tierras del pasto y el enorme bosque de Zzz y si es posible podríamos ir a "La villa de los magos"- Esta fue la mentira del rey

-¿En serio?- Dijo feliz el muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si lo prometo. Pero será mejor que te duermas porque mañana tienes es un día especial- Dijo el rey dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y posteriormente el niño hizo lo mismo

-Ahhh ¿El cumpleaños del Tío Earl?- Pregunto el muchacho

-Jaja Si pero a mí no me importa ese viejo Limonagrio, sino el ¡tuyo¡- Dijo el rey un poco triste por su incierto destino

El rey ya se iba, pero una mano rosa agarro su traje. El volteo para encontrar a su hijo viendllo atentamente y diciéndole

-Pero tú no estarás y Benn posiblemente esté muy ocupado haciendo sus "Cosas de héroe"- Dijo un poco triste el chico rosa

-Vas a ver que el podrá desearte feliz cumpleaños y ¿Sabes quién vendrá también?-

-¿Quién?- pregunto curioso el niño

-Nada menos que nuestro buen amigo del Reino del Agua. - El rey dijo un poco triste, le dolía revelarlo pero hace tiempo que el hechicero de aquel reino se mostraba y definitivamente era imposible contactarlo pues siempre se encontraba de viaje por razones desconocidas y hasta ciertas veces ridículas

-Pero será mejor que te duermas- Dijo el rey y fue a la entrada del cuarto a apagar el interruptor y vio como la oscuridad invadieron el cuarto.

-Buena suerte papa- Dijo el chico antes de voltear la cabeza y comenzar a soñar

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo- Respondió con tristeza el Dulce gobernante y salió al vestíbulo del dulce Castillo del Dulce Reino o "Villa"

La noche cubría cada alrededor del "Reino" , pero el Dulce Castillos estaba iluminado por todas las luces interiores

El rey camino pensativo, pensaba sobre las horribles mentiras que le había dicho a su hijo en todo el dia.

El lo protegía mucho y solo con autorización suya el podía salir del Reino, pero le inquietaba que la actitud aventurera de Gumball fuera como la de su "Fallecida" esposa.

Sobre todo por la cosa que habitaba las montañas heladas y por otro miserable que sabia aun seguía ahí planeando su venganza contra el Dulce Reino.

Pero las cosas cambiarían mañana, ni siquiera el imaginaba el peligro que significaba embarcarse en la simple misión de paz para lograr la independencia de la Tierra de Zzz del "Reino de los Misterios"

El Rey fue sacado repentinamente al oir la voz de la sirvienta del Reino, la señora Mentita

-Disculpe Rey. Pero el Señor Benn- Se encuentra aquí y desearía hablar con usted- Dijo cortésmente la mucama.

-Bien hazlo pasar- Contesto el rey con cierto optimismo, pero también preocupado, si Benn estba aquí era por alguna buena razon

Ahí en la puerta principal que daba al vestíbulo había un Joven humano. De no más de 19 años , llevaba una playera azul marino y jeans negros junto a unas botas blancas y una mochila vieja y desgastada en su espalda.

El joven también llevaba un sombrero o gorro de lobo ártico color blanco que cubria su cabeza, salvo por unos cuantos mechones de pelo marrón

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía mi rey- Dijo el humano con una expresión nostálgica, aunque con una cara de pocos amigos

El rey fue rápidamente y estrecho la mano al visitante humano, seguidamente ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo

-Benn ¿Qué te trae a estas horas al dulce reino?- Pregunto el rey, pues ya eran casi las 12 de la noche

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a la persona que considero casi un padre?- Respondio con otra pregunta (Un tanto sarcástica) el humano.

-Claro que si Muchacho- Exclamo el dulce rey, mientras pensaba y recordaba

"Benn" o Bennedict Cumbersatch ese era el nombre de este muchacho , aliado de todos los reinos, defensor del Dulce Reino y héroe de Zzz.

El fue un niño criado por lobos comunes del Bosque Verde, hasta que el dulce rey lo encontró y lo adopto.

Benn se convirtió en un Aventurero respetado de Zzz,una especie de "Hijo" para el Rey , un hermano mayor para Gumball y el Héroe de la Tierra de Zzz

Junto a su lobo "Silver" salvaban a la tierra de los monstruos, hechiceros oscuros, la ambición del Reino de los misterios y por supuesto de su Archienemigo "El Rey Doctor"

Pero un dia en que el muchacho cumplió sus 17 años, fue en busca de sus verdaderos orígenes, de su verdadera raza, fue en busca de más humanos.

Los "Hombres Pez" fue lo único que encontró junto a las ruinas de los verdaderos humanos y ese dia 2 cosas horribles lo golpearon.

La primera que el pudo ser hijo de "Relaciones entre primos" y us padres también pudieron haber sido lo mismo.

La segunda fue algo grande por lo que se obsesiono hace tiempo.

Los Cumbersatch fueron granjeros de el Reino de Xxx y de los pocos humanos que no fueron tratados con crueldad por el el antiguo rey de aquella misma historia que el Rey le había contado al Principe Gumball.

El dia que El Lich apareció y destruyo el reino. Los únicos humanos sobrevivientes fueron los Cumbersatch , eso convertía a Benn en el heredero de la fortuna no solo de su familia, sino de toda la que el "RT" tenía en su Castillo Tech.

Sin embargo todo esto lo conquisto y arruino el demonio nigromante de llamas verdes

Benn siempre busco la forma de ir a aquel antiguo castillo y matar o tan siquiera expulsar a la criatura de aquellas tierras. Pero tenía 2 grandes problemas.

Primero no podía financiar una tripulación para ir a esas tierras ya que solo estaría muerto antes de pisar tierra maldita y Segundo no poseía la llave para entrar a "La Desolación del Lich"

-Entonces ¿Qué ha habido?- Dijo el humano, sacando al Dulce Rey de sus pensamientos

-aa? ¿Qué ha habido?- Pregunto el dulce rey

-Si- respondió Benn con una expresión un tanto sombría en su cara, para ser honesto Bennedict era un tipo serio y eso fue lo que le dio fama de liderazgo

.Bueno tu lo sabes- Dijo el rey y seguidamente se acerco a la Señorita Mentita susurrándole algo al oído

-De su viaje mañana- Respondió el héroe humano

-Si- Respondió un poco triste el rey, el héroe había averiguado el porqué del deplorable estado del rey

-Déjeme ver , le ha mentido a su hijo otra vez- Dijo como si nada el muchacho humano

-Si ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?- Pregunto el rey un poco confundido

-Rey Gumball I . Usted tiene ojeras de no dormir, ha estado leyendo muchos libros sobre supervivencia contra demonios y por último , ¿Cuándo no le ha mentido al pequeño?- Respondió el humano con saña enlistando las más importantes fallas del rey para esconder su estado actual

-Solo quiero que este seguro- volvió a hablar el rey

-¿Seguro? ¿De qué?- Pregunto el humano

-Del pasado- Respondió el rey con los ojos fijos en la luz de luna que se filtraba por una ventana abierta

-Entonces. Debe decirle la verdad- Dijo el humano mientras notaba que la señorita Mentita se acercaba con una botella y vasos en las manos. –¿Dulce Licor?- Pregunto el humano al ver que la sirviente servía la botella en 2 vasos

Uno de los vasos lo tomo el rey, simulando que no había oído lo que Benn le dijo. Por su parte Benn agarro uno de los vasos y lo bebió lentamente.

-Si extraído de las bayas agrias- Afirmo el dulce rey con una sonrisa forzada

Benn termino su vaso y decidió hablar-No lo oculte más- dijo el humano

El rey se enojo un poco, si algo por lo que era reconocido el rey fue por su carácter cuando sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro.

-¡EL NO PUEDE SABER ESAS COSAS¡ ¡ES DEMASIADO J- el rey se detuvo ante aquella afirmación

-¿Demasiado Joven?- Pregunto el humano con un tono irónico

El rey estaba en un estado de éxtasis, rápidamente recupero la compostura y empezó a soltar una pocas lágrimas.

-¿La acabas de recordar? ¿No es así?- Pregunto el humano al melancólico rey.

-Si. Ella fue hermosa y muy inteligente ¿Por qué Glob nos quita a los seres que más amamos?- dijo un poco triste el rey pero su tono cambio rápidamente a uno enfadado y rencoroso – Esa "Cosa" y el Rey Tecnología deberían pagar por lo que hicieron a la Dulce Realeza-

–Se que yo no he vivido más que los otros, pero eso no me quita el derecho de aprender sobre las historias reales- Dijo el humano y saco de uno de los bolsillos una roja manzana la cual mordió.

-No deberías saber ciertas cosas- Respondió el rey sombríamente

-Vamos Usted podría decirme

-¡NO¡- Grito descontrolado el rey

-Vamos Rey ¿Me diría usted tan siquiera alguien con quien podría obtener información?- Dijo el humano insistente

-Bien. Suspiro el rey calmándose. –Marshall - Gruño aquel nombre con un increíble rencor y odio.

-¿Asi que los rumores son ciertos?- Pregunto el humano con un tono relajado y calmado en su voz

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA¡ ¿Querías un nombre? ¡AHÍ LO TIENES¡- Volvió a gritar el rey, pero siguió hablando. – Dime Benn ¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo para estar aquí?- Pregunto el rey con una cara decepcionada

Benn lo sabía. No se puede decirle ninguna mentira a este rey, el había sido un "Padre" para el humano y el humano estaba obligado a decirle todos sus planes. Pero con maña lograba sonsacar información al rey.

-Vine para decirle que mañana parto a una- Dijo el humano pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el rey.

-A una Aventura. Típico de ti- dijo el rey con un tono burlesco en su voz. –Por lo tanto no podrás venir mañana a la fiesta de Gumball- dijo el rey recuperando la compostura.

-No solo eso, aunque mis pensamientos y deseos siempre estáran con el joven Principe, aun cuando fallezca- Dijo el humano inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia al rey, pero este estaba estupefacto

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto sorprendido el rey.

-Ya encontré a mi "Empresa" y mañana parto con ellos hacia los límites olvidados de Zzz-Aclaro el humano con tenacidad y claridad en su voz.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Pregunto el rey

-Reuní a algunos miembros de "La Comunidad" y convencí a algunos viajeros de las islas inexploradas de que me siguieran en esta odisea , a cambio les prometí todo el oro del Salón Principal.

-Pero esa cosa te matara y si él no lo hace, lo pueden hacer los demás males. no duraran una sola semana en - Respondió el rey, pero fue interrumpido

-Posiblemente ni media- Rio el humano con satisfacción. –Mi rey . Estoy dispuesto a recuperar lo que me pertenece y vengar a mis padres y mi raza de aquel horrible ser- Respondio con claridad el héroe

Al rey le sorprendía todo el conocimiento que la cabeza de Benn podía abarcar. Habia aprendido de los lobos como cazar y ser un depredador, como memorizar lugares y reconocer la mala y buena esencia.

-¿Sabes a que te enfrentas?- Pregunto el rey con tono sombrío

-No pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para salir victorioso, aun si muero. Hare pagar a ese Maldito Perro- Respondió el héroe

-¿Ya tienes la llave?- Pregunto el rey, esta vez el sorprendido fue el humano

-No. Pero mis compañeros tienen una ubicación aproximada a los limites donde podría encontrarse la llave- Dijo el humano intentando no sonar preocupado.

Por un momento el silencio incomodo cubrió a todo el castillo, los ojos de uno estaban fijamente en los del otro y ambos se veían con sospecha así como inevitable conflicto. El humano volvió a hablar.

-Rey ¿Esta preocupado por algo terrible que sucederá? ¿Por qué intenta detenerme?- Dijo el humano con semblante de preocupación en su voz

-Mañana parto a la "Misión Diplomática" y tú sabes quienes me quieren muerto- Dijo el rey

-Por lo que he oído se trata de una misión fácil pero de un trayecto mortal-Respondió el Joven humano.

-Lo sé. Tenía planeado partir pasado mañana pero entonces llegaron las noticias y me dieron un respiro de esperanza-Dijo el rey un poco esperanzado

-¿Cuáles noticias?- Pregunto el humano

-Mañana al atardecer se hace oficial la Coronación del Rey Vampiro y pienso que será el momento oportuno para que los Caballeros de la Mesa Dulce me escolten para pasar la peor parte del trayecto- Dijo el rey, pero agrego. –Pienso que si salgo con vida del Reino Vampiro, el resto del camino solo será una "Gomita"- Dijo el rey con sus habituales dulces metáforas.

El rey miro en dirección a las escaleras que daban al cuarto de su hijo y hablo con triteza evidente en su voz. Le dolía dejar a su hijo y probablemente nunca volver a verlo.

-Quería evitar que fueras a tu viaje no por defenderme en mi Mision, pero ayudarme en una más importante- Dijo el rey.

-¿Cual misión?- Pregunto extrañado el humano por las palabras del Dulce Rey

-Mantener la esperanza del Dulce Reino en que algún día volveremos a ser un Reino y en que Gumball será el Príncipe que debe ser y en un futuro el Rey de –El rey fue interrumpido abruptamente por el humano otra vez

-Sigue con el proyecto de "La Tierra De Aaa"- Dijo el humano exceptivo pues a menudo consideraba a las acciones del rey un tanto egoístas, pero sabía que el Dulce Hombre había hecho mucho por este mundo y poco le fue pagado, así como mucho arrebatado.

-¿Por qué crees que me esfuerzo en que "La Misión Diplomática" se ejecute con éxito. ¡Es para que Zzz sea reconocida como Aaa y que la Dulce Realeza recupere el control- Menciono el rey como si fuera algo obvio

El humano puso sus brazos atrás de de la cabeza y dio un bostezo antes de hablar

-Bueno yo no podre estar aquí mañana. Pero se alegrar de que contacte a un viejo amigo- Dijo el humano y vio la sonrisa esperanzadora que se formo en la cara del rey

-Oh Benn ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Pregunto el rey. La mentira que le dijo a su hijo ya no sería una mentira más.

-Le ayude en uno de sus "Bizarros" asuntos con el consejo y a cambio acepto mi propuesta- Dijo el humano con satisfacción personal.

-¿Cuál propuesta?- Pregunto el rey extrañado

-Resulta que si le encontraba información que el podría usar para reducir el poder de la Señorita Abadeer. El visitaría al Príncipe cada cumpleaños. Sabe que ese excéntrico jamás miente- Respondió el humano

-Gracias- Dijo el rey abrazando al muchacho humano

-Gracias a usted por haberme criado- Dijo el humano aceptando el abrazo

-Entonces puedo estar seguro de que Gumball tendrá otras figuras que lo orienten en el camino del bien- Dijo el rey con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Usted sabe. El mago jamás dejaría que la reputación del Reino sea ensuciada por el viejo Conde mucho menos que su único heredero fuera corrompido - Dijo el humano tranquilizando al rey

-No se conoce a persona más sabia y "Excéntrica" que el- Rio el rey

Bennedict miro a la luz de la luna llena y sintió la noche

-Mi rey- Hablo el humano

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el rey.

-Ya es demasiado tarde y temo que debo irme- Dijo el humano e hizo una segunda reverencia de despedida al rey, pero este se le abalanzo y lo abraza

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el humano

-Este puede ser el ultimo adiós para ambos mi muchacho- Dijo el rey conteniendo su tristeza y alegría

Ambos se despidieron en la puerta del Dulce Reino con un choque de manos y otro abrazo

-Hasta luego Bennedict Cumbersatch y que Glob te de fuerza en tu viaje- Dijo el rey su despedida

-Hasta luego Mi Rey y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. Usted no tenga miedo ¿No recuerda lo que siempre me decía? – Pregunto el muchacho

-Si jajá. Adiós- Se despidió el dulce rey dándole la razón al héroe

Momentos despué en la oscuridad del Cuarto del Dulce Principe fue imperceptible la sombra del héroe humano acercándose al niño de color rosa, el cual estaba temblando por razones desconocidas

-Hasta luego Pequeño hermano- Dijo aquella sombra y toco la frente del muchacho, con ello los escalofríos terminaron y el chico durmió pacíficamente

La sombra de Benn desapareció al saltar por una ventana abierta, Habia detectado alguna especie de presencia oscura y fría en la mente del heredero del Dulce Reino

No se dio cuenta que El Príncipe había estado soñando con un objeto dorado grande y con gemas rojas que emitían un frio desagradable. En su sueño el veía una especie de "Corona".

**Bueno estimados lectores. Ese ha sido el primer capitulo de este fic**

**En vez de aclarar cosas. Dejare que ustedes mismos se quiebren la cabeza y averigüen la trama **

**Si preguntan ¿Fionna estará en este fic? Pues aun no tengo nada planeado puesto que esta historia se sitúa 30 años antes de Aaa. Pero por lo general el principal cambia nombre cada 100 años**

**El fic dará un salto temporal pues el siguiente capítulo se sitúa cuando Gumball tenía 7 años y el siguiente y la historia verdadera empezaran cuando el tenga 14**

**No esto no será un MarshallXGumball, más bien será una amistad de hermanos.**

**Las tierras anteriores a Aaa son solo continentes o islas principales como la misma Ooo. Hay otras que se quedaron con sus antiguos nombres**

**Este capítulo era una especie de presagio para los eventos futuros e intente mencionar a todos los personajes de relevancia: Marshall Lee, Reina Helada, La mama de Marshall y por supuesto a los Ocs : Sir Aker, Benn, etc**

**El Lich no será el villano de esta historia pero será mencionado pues un punto importante. La historia de Benn por recuperar su reino no será mostrada pues ese no es el punto aquí**

**Mi Oc: Benn o Bennedict solo apareció en este capítulo, pero todo lo que ha mencionado tendrá relevancia futura. Si releen el texto más de una vez Y CUIDADOSAMENTE encontraran Spoilers XD**

**Bueno yo acepto sus Reviews con gusto y todas sus críticas ya sean constructivas como destructivas XD. Siéntanse libres de opinar lo que les apetezca y su opinión a la historia, así como también pueden identificarme errores de ortografía**

**Como dije antes: Pronto actualizare a "Los Héroes De Ooo: Una Odisea Inesperada" y a esta historia.**

**Hasta Luego Lectores Y Que Glob Los Bendiga A Todos.**


End file.
